KH meets PKMN
by kingdomds
Summary: Xion gets sucked into the world of Pokemon and with the help of Kairi, another girl that's been sucked into that world, has to find her poke-itized friends before Team Rocket can.
1. Chapter 1

**^.^ my first crossover! i love pokemon and kingdom hearts so why not smash 'em together? xDD**

**please tell me if i have mistakes so i can fix them! thank you and enjoy!**

**edit: i changed slight details and edited a few things. thank you Gilbert! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the pokemon. they belong to square enix and nintendo**

* * *

><p>"Xion! Get over here for your mission!" I groaned and reluctantly trudged over to Saix, the biggest and bossiest jerk of all Organization 13. And we have a lot of jerks here.<p>

"What is my mission? Heart collection?" I asked, really not up for fighting Heartless again. Yesterday's Darkside was enough for me. Saix glared at my tone and spat, "As a matter of fact, no. You're mission is to go to the newest world and find everyone I sent there. They haven't returned yet and I had sent them out days ago. So hurry up and find them!" I glared back at him, but I took the mission. "Who'm I supposed to look for?" I crossed my arms, probably looking like a delinquent or something.

"Zexion, Axel, Demyx, and Roxas." he answered coolly, but you could tell in his eyes that he was ready to snap. My eyes went wide. So that's where they've been the past few days! I have to find them! They could be in trouble! I quickly opened a portal and ran into it, not sure what kind of trouble I was getting myself into. As I ran through the corridor of darkness towards the new world, I looked at my mission. The world was called Johto and by the picture of it, it looked like a pretty nice place. How could Roxas and Axel have any trouble there? I was almost to the world when suddenly, a bright light flashed from it and completely blinded me. The light had some force, too, and I could feel myself being pulled into its core.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" I heard a girl's voice say as someone gently shook me. I groaned and opened my eyes to see a girl with short, red hair and blue eyes looking down at me with worry. "That looked like quite a fall! Are you feeling okay? Anything broken?" I shook my head, or at least tried to as she looked over me to check for any bruises. I felt a stab of pain when I tried to move my head. "Wait right here. I'll get Nurse Joy." she said and ran towards a big, oddly shaped building. Soon, she came out and ran to me with a young looking girl with pink hair in a somewhat pretzel hairstyle closely following her.

"Can you move at all? Without being hurt, I mean." she asked me. I nodded, ignoring the pain, and started to get up. The redhead, and the pink-haired, whom I'm assuming is Nurse Joy, helped me up and lead me into the weird looking building. The sign on it said, "Pokémon Center." They set me on one of the couches and went to get me some food. While they were busy, I tried to cure myself. It didn't work. I tried again, but for some reason, I couldn't cast the spell. I tried summoning my keyblade. No luck with that, either. I started to panic. How was I suppose to find Roxas and Axel if I didn't have any weapons?

Nurse Joy and the redhead came back with some soup and bandages. As I ate, they carefully cleaned my wounds and put band-aids on them. I didn't have a lot of scratches, so they finished pretty quickly. Nurse Joy kindly told me that I would be fine and all I needed was some rest. I don't know why, but I got the feeling that she said that a lot. Once she left, the redhead started to talk to me.

"Sorry I didn't get to introduce myself earlier. My name's Kairi," she told me and offered her hand. "Xion." I answered shyly. She smiled and asked me, "So, are you just starting your journey, too?" I looked at her, confused. "What journey?" I asked her back. She looked just as confused as I did. "You know, the journey of being a Pokémon trainer." "What's a Pokémon?" She looked shocked, as if knowing what a Pokémon is one of the most important things in the world. "How could you not know what a Pokémon is?" she whispered fiercely, probably not wanting to attract attention. Apparently, people in this world know what a Pokémon is, whatever it is. I shrugged. "I'm not from around here. Where I live, there's no such thing as a Pokémon." I told her, hoping she would understand.

"Wait. So you're saying that you're from the outside world?" her eyes were lit up by a serious curiosity. "Well, if you mean from a different world, then yeah." I answered. She squealed and hopped in her seat. "Yes! I'm not the only one!" she shouted and punched the air excitedly. This girl was really starting to weird me out. But she was from a different world, too? She might know about my friends.

"Have you ever met someone named Roxas or Axel?" I asked, hoping she did. She shook her head. "Sorry, but I don't really know anyone by those names. Do you possibly know anyone named Sora or Riku?" she asked back, the same kind of hope in her voice. I shook my head and we fell into a disappointed silence.

I felt bad, so I figured I could try to help her. Who knew I was so caring? "Well, since we're both looking for people, maybe if we stick together, we might be able to find them. Could you tell me what your friends look like?" Kairi looked at me gratefully and described her friends. Sora has chocolate brown, really spiky hair and blue eyes. Riku has short, silverish hair that looked kind of looks like a girl's and green eyes. I described my friends as well. Roxas with his blond hair spiked more to the right and his baby blue eyes. Axel with his flaming, spiky red hair, emerald eyes, and upside down triangle tattoos underneath them. Demyx with his dirty blond, spiked up mullet and sea green eyes. And lastly, Zexion with his emo styled, slate colored hair with bluish streaks and his one showing purple eye. We got ready to leave when Kairi suddenly stopped me. "Here, Xion," she said, giving me a ball about the size of a heart that was red on the top half and white on the bottom half. There was a white button in the middle. "It's a Pokeball." she explained, noticing my confused look, "Inside of it is a Pokémon called Espeon. You're going to need a Pokémon in order to go anywhere. For now, you can borrow one of mine."

I nodded and put it into one of the hoops of my belt. Wait. My belt? I don't have a belt! I looked down and stared at my outfit. My Organization 13 coat was gone. Instead, I was wearing a tight white colored tank top and a black skort. A belt with six loops and a bag attached to it hung around my waist. Fingerless gloves had replaced my gloves and a bracelet hugged my left wrist. Even my boots were gone, replaced by tennis shoes. Kairi looked at me with a questioning expression as I freaked out over my new clothes. "Anything wrong, Xion?" I looked at her, deciding if I should keep freaking out or just get over it. I managed to regain my composure and shook my head. That's when I noticed that my hairstyle changed. Instead of my short hair dangling just past my shoulders, it was longer and in a high ponytail. I shook my head a bit more to confirm the change. Yup, it was a ponytail.

"Did you change outfits, too when you came here?" I asked, exasperated. Kairi nodded, finally understanding why I was so freaked out. "Yeah, but don't worry. All the stuff you need is in your backpack." I glanced behind me. "I don't have a backpack." I said. Kairi pointed at my feet. A backpack filled with lots of stuff rested against my legs. Huh. Why didn't I feel it before? I put it on and followed Kairi outside of the Pokémon Center. "Where are we supposed to go?" I asked her. She looked at a little pink electronic thing that was labeled Pokedex. "Um.. Well according to this map, we need to go that way to reach the next town." She pointed to a path, so we followed it. We walked for a few minutes, talking about this world and how it works. Suddenly, a small creature sprang out of the bushes and landed in front of us. It had a green hat with red discs poking out of it. It's white body looked like an oversized dress on it. It caught sight of us and quickly hid behind us.

More rustling in the bushes caught our attention and we jumped back when two people, a man and a woman, and a cat-like thing sprang out of it. They also landed in front of us, but less gracefully and they seemed to be angry about something. The man had short blue hair that looked like a bob cut for a guy. The woman had red hair that formed one big curled spike. They both wore white uniforms with a big red R on it and long black boots. The creature that landed with them looked like a cat with long claws and a golden coin on its head. They started arguing about something.

"James! I thought I told you to keep a close eye on that Pokémon! How could you let it out of your sight?" the woman shouted angrily. "But Jessie, how was I supposed to watch over it while you and Meowth were eating in front of my face?" the man named James yelled back, just as mad. The cat called Meowth shouted to both of them, which totally surprised Kairi and me: "Well it was both your faults for not being able to catch it!" The one named James caught sight of us staring. "Well, it looks like we have company." he said, brushing his hair over his shoulder like a girl would. The other two took notice and they all stood up straight.

"Prepare for trouble." Jessie chanted. "And make it double." James added. "To protect the world from devastation." "To unite all peoples within our-" Meowth quickly interrupted them. "Shut up already and ask them where the Pokémon is!" "Humph. You always interrupt me." James muttered. "Which way did the Pokémon go? We know it passed this way." Jessie demanded.

Kairi and I looked at each other and then back at the weird trio. "Well, there's a lot of Pokémon that pass through here. Which one do you want?" Kairi stated. They growled. "It's a white Pokémon with a green hat and red horns. Seen it anywhere?" Jessie said, growing impatient. I knew it. They're after this little fella hiding behind me. Obviously they're not going to do anything good to it. I have to protect it! I spoke up: "Oh yeah, I know which one you're talking about. It went that way." I pointed in the direction of a big tree. The three dashed where I pointed and all was quiet for a few minutes. Suddenly, there were three screams and sound of running away in pain. Kairi and I burst out laughing.

"How did you possibly know there was a Beedrill nest there?" Kairi managed to gasp out. She was grasping her stomach from laughter. "There was a 'Beware Beedrill' sign at the beginning of the trail, so I figured it would be near that big tree." I giggled in response. We kept laughing for a while. Suddenly, we heard a voice. "Thank you for saving me!" We stopped laughing and looked around for the owner of the voice. The little white Pokémon stepped in front of us and bowed a bit, which looked adorable. "I was being chased by those thugs since yesterday and they almost caught me. Thanks again!" It bowed again and Kairi trapped it in a bear hug. "It's so cute! And it can talk! Awww!" The Pokémon struggled to get out of her grasp. "In the name of Kingdom Hearts, let me go!" it said. I gasped. "Wait. Did you just say Kingdom Hearts?" Kairi and the Pokémon stopped struggling.

"Yes, I did. Why is that so important?" it asked cautiously. I started to look at it more closely. I could see little dark bluish streaks on the little green hat and horns and when I looked into its uncovered eye, it was purple. There was only one person I knew with purple eyes. "Zexion? Is that you?" I exclaimed. The Pokémon immediately went on the defensive. "H-how do you know my name?" Zexion demanded to know. Yup, that was Zexion alright. "It's me! Xion! You know, Number 14!" I nearly yelled in excitement. Zexion's viewable eye went wide with shock. "Xion? Are you serious? Why are you here and why have you not turned into a Pokémon like me?" "I went to look for you guys! And I don't know why I'm not a Pokémon! Wait. Do you know where the others went?" I answered back. Poor Kairi looked so confused. "Is he one of the friends you were looking for?" she asked me. I nodded and she smiled. "That's great! Let's catch him and take him with us, then!" She got her Pokeball ready.

Zexion looked shocked, but quickly got into a fighting stance. I stopped Kairi before she sent out her Pokémon. "Why don't you let me catch him? After all, I don't have any Pokémon yet." Kairi let out a disappointed sigh and fell back. Zexion looked at me seriously. "Part of the Organization or not, I'm not letting you catch me without a fight!" he shouted. I threw out my borrowed Pokémon, shouting, "Ventus! I choose you!" Why did that sound so cliché? Oh well. A light purplish, cat-like Pokémon gracefully landed on the ground in front of me. Its slender tail was split at the end. "Espeon!" it cried and got into a battle stance. Going through the list of moves Kairi told me that it knows, I picked out one and called it out. "Ven! Use Swift!" Ventus braced itself and shot golden stars out of its mouth. Zexion jumped to avoid it, but the stars followed him and crashed into him head on. He fell painfully to the ground, but still got up. He put his hands to his head and concentrated, creating a blue light that shined around him and the Espeon. Ventus shut its eyes in pain and swung its head from side to side. When the blue light dispersed, Ven cried out, but still stood it's ground. "Use Quick Attack!" I told it and it disappeared for a second. When I next saw it, it reappeared right in front of Zexion and hit him head-on. Zexion flew through the air and crashed into the ground. "Quick, Xion! Use the Pokeball now!" Kairi shouted while Zexion was struggling to get up. I grabbed an empty Pokeball from my backpack and threw it at Zexion. He was too weak to deflect it and it sucked him inside. The Pokeball closed and fell to the ground, rolling a bit before we heard the dull singing noise.

I picked up the Pokeball and opened it. Zexion came out, a little healed from being inside the Pokeball. "Ha. I caught you!" I taunted him. He pouted. "If I wasn't so energy drained, I would totally used Psychic on you." he warned me. I shrugged and put him back into the Pokeball. Then, I put Ventus back into its Pokeball and gave it back to Kairi. "Thanks for letting me use it, Kairi." She smiled. "No problem! Let's go to the next town, okay?" I smiled back and nodded. We started walking toward the next town.

"Oh! I can see it! We're almost there!" Kairi shouted, pointing straight ahead. I looked up at her. "Great! Now will you come down from there? I don't want you to fall!" I shouted back. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to climb down from the tree she was on. "Don't be such a worrywart! I won't f-" Her slipped on the branch and she screamed as she fell. I immediately caught her right before she hit the ground, scared at how hurt she could've been. Her eyes were knit shut and she was still screaming. I shook her a little. "Kairi! It's okay! I caught you! You're fine! Now will you please stop screaming?" She stopped screaming and opened her eyes. She gave me an embarrassed smile. "Heh. Thanks for saving me." I rolled my eyes and helped her up. "Just be more careful next time, okay?" She nodded. "Now which way is the town?" I asked. She pointed in the same direction and started running. "Whoever's last is a Snorlax!" she shouted, laughing. "Hey! No fair!" I yelled as I started sprinting after her.

"Beat you!" Kairi shouted and immediately started panting afterwards. "No fair! You had a head start!" I yelled, out of breath. We leaned onto the wall of the Pokémon Center as we tried to catch our breath. "I say we should go into the Pokémon Center, heal our Pokémon, and eat something. I'm starved!" Kairi said after we rested. I nodded and we entered the building. When we walked up to the counter to get our Pokémon healed, I was surprised to see Nurse Joy. Wasn't she in that other town's Pokémon Center? Oh well. Better say hi. "Hi, Nurse Joy! I didn't know you worked in two Pokémon Centers!" I told her once she turned to us. She looked at me confused. "Um... Have we met before?" I gave her a confused look. "You bandaged me up at the last town. Remember? I fell out of a tree?" I'm guessing her nurse instincts took over because before I knew it, she was next to me, checking my bandages to see if I was okay. She even asked me if I was okay.

Once she confirmed that I was fine, she said, "Did you say the other Pokémon Center?" I nodded. "Oh! No wonder you're confused! You see, I have sisters and cousins all over the world who all look like me, all work in a Pokémon Center, and are all named Joy." She smiled, as if that was the simplest thing in the world. I couldn't believe that was possible, but Kairi said to just let it go and handed over our Pokémon to be healed. After we ate and got our healed Pokémon, we headed out to explore the town. I let Zexion out of his Pokeball and let him sit on my shoulder. He taught me a little more about Pokémon and explained what kind of a Pokémon he is. He is a Ralts- a psychic type Pokémon that can feel people's emotions. I guess that fits him since he likes to manipulate people using their feelings, but the cute look of Ralts doesn't fit his dark, emo personality. For some reason, all these people stared at us as we walked by. Zexion explained that the Pokémon he turned into is not natural to this region, so people would naturally stare. I'm guessing that's why those weirdoes were chasing him. He is a rare Pokémon, after all.

We stopped in front of a large building that had two mean looking statues in front of it. The sign between the statues read: Violet Town's Gym. "Let's take flight!" Kairi read. "Yup, this is the gym alright. A flying type one at that." she said and nodded at me. I was trying to remember what she told me about gyms and flying types. "Basically, this is the place where trainers battle against a gym leader to earn their badge. This one's badge is the Zephyr badge and lets you have control over any Pokémon level 20 and under. Obviously, the Pokémon at this gym are susceptible to Rock, Electric, and Ice type moves, none of which I have." Zexion, the stupid know-it-all, immediately informed me. I rolled my blue eyes. "You're still battling, you know." I informed him. The visible purple eye narrowed at me, but its owner gave in with a reluctant sigh. "Fine." he said and pouted. Kairi opened the large doors of the gym and lead the way through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I was going to, but summer homework and parents kept me from writing. I kind of rushed at the end, so it might seem a little choppy. **

**Also, thanks for all the favorites! It makes me really happy that people actually like reading my work! :) I also would really appreciate it if you reviewed my story! I always want to improve, so any comments and criticisms are welcome!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Umm... Where is everyone?" Kairi wondered, looking at the large, empty room. "They're up there." boomed a voice that didn't exactly seem friendly. Kairi and I jumped while Zexion quickly hid behind my legs. A portly man with sunglasses stepped out from the side. He looked ominous with the shadows covering his face. As he stepped toward us, we started stepping back, ready to run for it. He stopped a few feet in front of us and slowly brought up his hand. Kairi and I tensed up and Zexion was still cowering behind me.<p>

"Hiya!" the man greeted us cheerfully and gestured to shake his hand. I shakily shook his hand, unnerved by his happy attitude. Kairi sweatdropped and Zexion glared at the man. He took notice and laughed. "What's wrong with you guys? Something jump out at you?" "Seems like it." I muttered, but we relaxed. Kairi asked, "Um.. do you know where everyone is? The gym seems a little… empty." I nodded. The man laughed. "Oh! They're all on top of the platforms! All you need to do to get to them is step on that little square right over there." He pointed to a wooden platform that looked really out of place on top the cement floor. Before we could head over there, the man stopped us and gave us some blue spray bottles. "Better have some potions ready just in case your Pokémon get hurt." he told us. We thanked him and stepped on the platform.

"Wah!" we screamed in surprise as the platform suddenly shot up into the air. It rose until it stopped abruptly at the next level platform near the top of the building. We shakily stepped off of the platform and onto another. "That was... exciting." Kairi gasped. I nodded and looked around. The platform we stood on connected to other platforms, while the whole thing formed a giant S. At the very end stood who I'm guessing is the Gym Leader. "Ready, Kairi?" I asked my red haired friend. She nodded. "Let's do this thing." and with that, we headed toward the Gym Leader. At the first curve of the S shape, a trainer suddenly jumped out at us and challenged us to a battle. Individually, that is. Kairi's Umbreon, Vanitas, made quick work of the young boy's Pokémon. After the trainer had his Pokémon healed, I battled him using Zexion. Surprisingly enough, Zexion rapidly beat the other Pokémon without gaining much damage. The young trainer handed our reward money and congratulated our victories before letting us proceed. As we got to the second curb, the same thing happened. Finally, we reached the Gym Leader whose light blue hairstyle closely resembled Zexion's. "Hello, ladies. My name is Falkner and I'm Violet Town's Gym leader." he greeted politely and asked our names. He seriously didn't look any older than we were. After we exchanged greetings, Kairi challenged him to a battle and they started. I had to wait for about twenty minutes before Kairi finally beat the guy. She displayed her newly obtained Zephyr Badge to me before she happily placed it into her badge case. Now it was my turn.

"Zexion! I choose you!" I shouted and he leaped in front of me, ready to battle. "Let's go Pidgey!" Falkner yelled and unleashed his Pokeball. A small, tan colored bird flew out of it. "Pidgey!" it cried and landed on the ground. The referee held up two flags, one red and one blue. "This match will be with two Pokémon! The first to knock out both Pokémon wins! Begin!" The flags went down and Falkner shouted his first attack: "Pidgey! Use Gust!" Pidgey cried out in response and flapped up as small tornado. "Zexion! Dodge it and use Psychic!" I could've sworn he gave me a look, but he followed my orders anyway. The Pidgey was immediately knocked out. "You're Ralts is really good! But my Pidgeotto is even better!" Go!" Falkner cried and sent out his next Pokémon. "Pidgeooooooooo!" the bigger version of Pidgey trilled. "Pidgeotto! Use Sand Attack!" The overgrown bird blew sand everywhere and we couldn't see a thing! Some of the sand kicked up into my face, making me break out into a coughing fit. Out of nowhere, I heard Falkner order a Quick Attack and a cry from Zexion. Gritting my teeth, I called out, "Zexion! Use Magical Leaf!" Now I know that Magical Leaf's a grass-type move and not very effective against birds, but it never misses it's target. I heard Pidgeotto cry out a little and then all the sand obscuring my vision cleared away. The battle area was empty, except for me and Falkner. Where the heck did my Pokémon go? Following the Gym Leader's gaze, I looked up and almost started laughing with what I saw. Zexion was holding onto the bird's feathers for his life as Pidgeotto was trying to aerially buck him off its back. "Zexion! Use Psychic!" I managed to yell after suppressing my giggles. A blue aura surrounded Zexion and soon, the Pidgeotto, along with Zexion, fell to the floor in a painful THUMP. When the dust cleared, Zexion was calmly brushing himself off and Pidgeotto was clearly knocked out. "Winner, Xion!"

"That was pretty impressive, Xion." Falkner said with a smile as we shook hands. "You weren't that bad yourself." I cheerfully replied. "Here you go. You deserve it." He held out a tiny badge in the shape of wings. The Zephyr Badge. Thanking him, I placed the badge into my badge case and followed Kairi out the gym. Mental note: always look both ways before exiting a gym. The minute I walked outside the door, I was run over by what felt like a truck. Owwww... I winced when I felt my leg being crushed by their weight. When I tried to look up at whatever had knocked me down, I found I was underneath a dog pile of those three thugs that had chased after Zexion. Thank goodness I had him in his Pokeball.

"Look at what you did now, you clumsy idiot! We lost another rare Pokémon!" that Jessie lady, who was on the top of the pile, screamed. "It wasn't my fault! That girl just stepped into my way when I was chasing after it!" James, who had landed on top of me, shouted back. "Yes, and if you don't get off of that girl, she's gonna sic her Pokémon on you!" I yelled angrily. James took no time in jumping off of my back, dumping Jessie and Meowth on the ground in the process. Kairi worriedly helped me stand as the three thugs composed themselves. "You okay, Xion?" I nodded at my friend. "Yeah, though I think they're after another Pokémon... It could be one of our friends." I whispered to her. She nodded in understanding. Jessie, James, and Meowth were too caught up in reciting some weird thing about being in Team Rocket to notice us sending out our Pokémon. "Okay, on the count of three, I want you to blast those guys with everything you got!" Zexion and Kairi's Ventus and Vanitas nodded at our quiet order. "Ready? One, two, three!" Kairi shouted and the three Pokémon blasted the Team Rocket members into the sky. "Looks like we're blasting off again!" they squealed and were gone.

"Alright, now where did that Pokémon go?" Kairi asked, looking around. Right on cue, we heard a young boy scream something about a mean, weird looking Pokémon pushing him down. Kairi and I ran across a bridge to get to the boy in hopes that the Pokémon he yelled about was one of our friends. The boy was still on his butt and completely drenched. Kairi walked up to him and asked in the gentlest voice I had ever heard where the Pokémon went. The boy sniffled and pointed to a small plot of land on the other side of the big pond. I squinted my eyes and found he was right-there was a Pokémon there all right. It looked kind of like an otter, but I couldn't tell from this far away. Giving Kairi a nod, I plopped my bag onto the tough ground and dived into the water. I started swimming to the Pokémon while Kairi dried off the boy and helped him up. I finally reached the other side and started to climb onto dry land when I was smacked in the head with some sort of really hard, tiny object. The impact startled me and before I knew it, I fell back into the water. Annoyed, I splashed my attacker as I kicked back to the surface. I heard the startled whine of the Pokémon and shot out of the water onto land before it could retaliate.

"O-oshawott!" the blue otter-like Pokémon glared and held it's little scalchop shell threateningly. It actually looked really cute. I couldn't help but giggle a little from how cute it looked like that. "Awww! You're adorable!" I smiled at it. That put the Pokémon off-guard. "Osha! Oshawott!" it glared a little, it's white cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. That made me laugh even more as I bent down to see the Pokémon, which I'm guessing is named Oshawott, eye to eye. I gasped when I saw its glaring sea green eyes. I'm pretty sure most Pokémon have eyes that color. I looked at the Oshawott even closer and noticed that its scalchop shell had a carving of a very familiar looking sitar. Demyx's sitar.

"D-Demyx? Is that you?" I exclaimed, trying not to laugh. The Oshawott looked surprised but nodded anyways. "Yeah, I'm Demyx. Now who are you?" he asked, suspicion in his voice. I laughed. Seriously, Demyx's Pokémon form was too cute for his own good. "I'm Xion! You know, Number 14?" Demyx tilted his little Oshawott head in confusion. "Um... Number 14? I though we only had that Number 13 Rocky dude." Obviously someone hadn't paid attention when the Superior announced me. "His name is Roxas, Demyx." I answered back, getting a little annoyed. The Nobody-turned-Oshawott just crossed his tiny arms. "How do I know you're not that imposter?" he gave me a slight glare and I wanted to slap him, cute or not. He remembers there was an imposter in the Org but not a new member? Gimme a break!

Frustrated, I did the only thing I could to prove I was actually in the Org.: show the little bugger Zexion. I let him out of his Pokeball while Demyx flinched, thinking I was challenging him to a battle. I rolled my eyes at his cowered position and let Zexion take charge. "Demyx, stop cowering like that, I'm not going to hurt you!" the Zexion-Ralts ordered Demyx. The Oshawott looked up into Zexion's showing eye and gasped. "Zexy? Is that you?" and immediately proceeded to glomp the surprised Ralts. I giggled at the cute scene before me: a little Oshawott happily nuzzling a small, annoyed Ralts that was trying to get out of the Oshawott's hug. "Now does this prove that I'm part of the Org?" I asked Demyx and he happily nodded. "Oh! Are you going to catch me? Like you did to Zexy?" he asked, sounding like a little kid. That made me giggle. "Only if you want to be caught, but I'll tell you right now, if you want any chance of getting out of this world, you're going to have to join us." That made Demyx nod vigorously. "Okay! You don't have to fight me, just give me a Pokeball." I hesitated for a second. What kind of Pokémon just agrees to be caught? I handed him a ball anyways. He immediately got himself sucked in there and stayed until the ball made the dull 'ding' that signaled he was caught. Zexion looked relieved that the Demyx-Oshawott was finally off his back, but quickly recovered his horrified face when I let Demyx out of the ball.

"Yay! Now we're together again! Yay!" Demyx yelled as he happily squeezed the poor Ralts. I giggled again, but put them back into their Pokeballs and swam to Kairi. By then, the little boy had gone, so we were alone. "So did you get it?" Kairi asked and squealed when I nodded. "Awesome! Was it, by any chance, Sora or Riku?" She asked hopefully. I shook my head and her shoulders slumped a little. To make her feel better, I showed her my catch. Demyx was getting a taste of his own medicine as the poor Oshawott was quickly squeezed by Kairi, the girl exclaiming how cute he was and how adorable his little shell was and stuff. I could hear Zexion laughing from his Pokeball. "O-Osha!" Demyx finally got to say after Kairi's bear hug. "Oshawott?" he looked at me, confused. Kairi also had a confused expression on her face. "Huh? I thought it was one of your friends. If it is, then it should be able to talk..." I laughed. "Oh, he's just being cautious. Demyx, she's a friend. She knows about yours and Zexion's condition." Demyx relaxed a bit. "Oh, okay!" he said brightly. Kairi giggled. "He's so cute!" She quickly hugged him again as the little Oshawott blushed. "L-let go of me!" he demanded and wriggled out of Kairi's grasp. He jumped back into his Pokeball out of embarrassment as we giggled more at him.

"Well that was fun!" Kairi finished her last giggles. I smiled. "Yup. But we should probably get back on the road so we can find the others." Kairi nodded and suddenly shot her fist up into the sky. "So to the next town we go!" she shouted excitedly. I looked at the map for directions. "Looks like the next town's on the other side of the mountain. We're going to have to go through the Cave of Union. That way!" I pointed towards the southwest of the city. We could see a small path leading that way. Kairi took the map to make sure and squealed. "Omg! This town's got a gym, too! I can't wait to fight there!" I looked at her, confused. "I thought you were trying to look for Sora and Riku. Why waste your time fighting these gym leaders?" Kairi stuck her tongue out at me. "You can only go so far with no gym badges, duh! There are areas where only people with badges can go! And our friends might be there!" I couldn't argue with that, so I flung my arms in the air in exaggerated frustration "Alright! Let's go then!" I shouted and ran down the path. "Hey!" I heard Kairi shout as she sprinted to catch up to me. I giggled, but kept running. I'll find you guys soon, Roxas and Axel, I promise!

* * *

><p><strong>xD By my sister's command, I made Demyx into an Oshawott! I was originally going to have him be a Totodile, but my sis made me xDDDD<strong>

**I hope you liked this chap! The next chap'll probably come in about two weeks, sorry! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been such a long time since I've updated this story... I'm so sorry, guys! My creativity and inspiration have been seriously drained by homework and AP classes, so I've been having a really hard time writing something that I feel is worthy to post up here... ...Not that this filler chapter is much to brag about... All I can really say is: I'm sorry for being so late with this update and hopefully I can get those creative juices flowing through me again. **

**Enjoy! And if you have some suggestions or criticisms, please tell me! I want to improve my story writing! um... but please, no burns... those would only kill my motivation...**

* * *

><p>"PHEW! I thought we'd never make it out of there alive!" Kairi gasped as she scrambled out of the cave. She fell onto her hands and knees, as if she had run a whole mile or something. Drama Queen. I rolled my eyes at her exaggeration and stepped out into the sunlight. How Kairi got us lost when there was a clearly marked path, I'll never know.<p>

"Come on, Kai! I can see the town just up ahead!" I shouted and walked past her. Kairi jumped up from the ground and chased after me.

"Hey! You're not supposed to leave me here!" she cried.

I laughed and replied, "Well hurry up then!"

"Wait for meeeeee!" Kairi now had to sprint to catch up to me. I just laughed and ran all the way into town.

"Girls! What do you think you two are doing?!" a rickety old voice shouted. I rapidly skidded to a stop as I saw an elderly man standing in the path.

"I-I'm sorry sir, but I-wahhhhh!" Kairi crashed into me and we both crashed into the ground, right in front of the man's feet.

"Hmph. Young people these days." the man grunted and helped lift us up. He's surprisingly strong.

"Sorry sir!" I apologized again, along with Kairi.

"It's fine." he said gruffly and then introduced himself. "Name's Kurt. Specialized Pokeball maker. Now who're you two?" Kairi introduced us and asked if there was a Gym nearby. The old man laughed and pointed behind us. Sure enough, there was the Gym and we had ran right past it. Giving him a quick thanks, we started to head toward the Gym.

"I'd be careful about battling that Gym Leader. He's pretty tough." Kurt called out. Kairi looked back at him, smiling.

"Don't worry! We're strong trainers! We can take him." She grinned confidently. The man laughed and waved us off. I smiled as well. It was exciting to battle against trainers. Though not as fun as fighting against Heartless and using the keyblade. I sighed quietly so Kairi wouldn't notice. Sometimes I missed my keyblade and my magic. These Pokémon battles are fun, but I miss being the one fighting.

We got to the entrance of the Gym. In all honesty, I was a little disappointed that it looked exactly like the other Gym. Except for the sign in front of it. This time, the sign said the Azalea Gym Leader was Bugsy, the Walking Bug Pokémon Encyclopedia. Sounds like he really knows his stuff. Bug Pokémon, huh? I don't think I've been against those yet. Kairi probably hadn't, either, though it was hard to ask her when she froze and paled at the sign's message.

"B-bugs?! We have to fight against Bug Pokémon?!" she squeaked. I looked at her, confused. Why was she freaking out? They're just bugs.

"Umm.. You okay, Kairi?" I tried to prompt an answer from her by waving a hand in front of her face. She blinked in surprise, but quickly turned to me and started shaking her head furiously.

"Okay? OKAY? We're supposed to fight against those, those creepy crawly things and you're asking if I'm okay?!" she shrieked. Um.. I'll take that as a no.

"So.. Are you not going to go in there and fight?" I asked, not really sure if I should be pushing her to go in, or just skip the Gym and continue our search for our friends. I may have found Zexion and Demyx, but I really wanted to find Axel and Roxas. I was worried... Not that I didn't think they couldn't take care of themselves or anything! I know they can get out of any tight situation! But those Jessie and James people with that weird.. What was it? Meowth? They might be trouble one day, especially if there are more people like them. Of course, we might not be able to keep forward if we don't win those Badges.

Well, we might as well get this over with. I looked at Kairi, who had taken a few steps away from the Gym, and repeated my question with a hint of impatience. Couldn't she just hurry up and go inside?

"N-no! There's bugs in there! BUGS! Creepy, disgusting, crawly bugs! There's no way I'm setting foot in that Gym!" she shouted defiantly from behind a mailbox of a nearby house. I rolled my eyes and marched towards her. Looks like I have to be the bigger girl.

I was about to grab Kairi and drag her into the dang Gym when I felt something tug on my sock. I looked down and saw Demyx the Oshawott gaze up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"D-Demyx? How did you get out of your Pokeball?" I asked, surprised. I didn't know he could do that. Giving me a small wink, he pointed to my belt, where a purplish glow surrounded the button of Zexion's Pokeball. It pushed itself in and Zexion the Ralts popped out next to Demyx. The little Psychic Pokémon glared at the other, who was pretending to not notice and toying with his shell. Zexion sighed after a few seconds and looked up at Kairi and me.

"He annoyed me to no end, so I used Psychic to get us out." He crossed his little white arms. Demyx grinned and hugged Zexion, who faintly blushed. I could tell Kairi was trying to resist the urge to 'Awww!' at them.

"Thank you, Zexy! I don't know if I could've survived in that ball any longer!" Demyx exclaimed happily. Zexion looked annoyed and tried to push the clingy water-type away to no avail. Then, the Oshawott turned to me, his mood seeming to turn all the way around.

"I'm hungryy, Xionnnnnn!" he whined. A large growl from his stomach emphasized his complaint. He looked up at me with sea green eyes. "Can we please get something to eat before we battle?"

Oh right... I had forgotten that we haven't eaten anything since we entered that cave. As I realized that, my stomach growled loudly. Hunger smacked me in the face. Or Demyx's shell. What's the difference? We should probably eat then... According to the map, there should be a Pokémon Center nearby. Maybe they'll have some food like the others did. I sighed.

"All right, Demyx. Let's go eat." I reluctantly muttered after rubbing where Demyx's shell had hit me. The Oshawott cheered and dashed towards the Pokémon Center (how did he know where it was?), dragging an indignantly shouting Ralts with him. I'm surprised no one gave them much notice-it was a very strange sight. Kairi giggled at the two as she and I followed the pair. As we stepped inside the Center, we were kindly greeted by another Nurse Joy, who looked exactly like the other two I met. A tall, pink, roundish Pokémon with an egg-shaped stone in its pouch accompanied her. It was looking confusedly down at Demyx and Zexion, who were arguing in front of them.

"Um, excuse me, miss. Are these two your Pokémon?" she pointed at the two brawling Pokémon at her feet. I hesitantly nodded and almost flinched at her stern look. "You need to have better control of your Pokémon. They should be better behaved than this," the pink-haired nurse informed me. The Chansey (well, that's what it kept saying) was mimicking Nurse Joy, though it was scolding Demyx and Zexion, who were guiltily nodding their heads. Once we agreed that we'd behave, Nurse Joy and the Chansey rolled our Pokémon into the treatment room, advising us to get a bite to eat while we waited.

I couldn't believe it, but the food was incredibly cheaper than what that stubborn Moogle sold. After I gulped down a last bit of Moomoo Milk (delicious and very energizing!), a ding told us that our Pokémon were healed. While Kairi was contentedly finishing her Oran Berry Yogurt, I ran up to the front counter and found Zexion and Demyx each eating an apple with Kairi's Pokeballs neatly placed next to them. I yelled to Kairi to hurry up and as soon as she joined us, we headed back to the Gym.

To be honest, I didn't want to deal with Kairi freaking out again, so I blindfolded her (well, once I told her it was so she wouldn't have to look at the bugs, she tied it herself) and led her through the gym. We were greeted by that sunglasses dude again, who gave us some orange spray bottles labeled Super Potions after laughing at Kairi's blindfolded state. I pulled her onto the green spidery Pokémon platform before she could punch him. Once we got on, the platform started moving-crawling away, startling us into almost screaming.

Zexion and Demyx were laughing at us. I was tempted to throw them onto the giant web the platform was crawling on, but I figured they might actually get hurt if I did that, so I resisted the urge. We made our way over the web, battling the gym trainers (and yes, Kairi somehow beat them…) and getting closer to the gym leader. Finally, we made it. Second badge, here I come!

* * *

><p><strong>And so it ends! For now. I'm in the process of planning out the battle... If I don't get swamped with too much homework, I might be able to put up a chapter at some point! Please review! And thanks for reading! :D<strong>


End file.
